Shinobi Madness
by SabukuKyu69
Summary: Naruto goes to Hogwarts. Warnings: Uke!Naruto, SasuNaru, NejiNaru, Gaanaru, Yaoi, Slight Sakura bashing Adopted.
1. Beginnings

**Shinobi Madness**

**My first fic that I posted so review or **** I don't care.**

**In my story Sasuke came back after a few weeks when he found out that Orochimaru was going to use his body in more than one way.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, SasuNaru, GaaNaru, NejiNaru, minor Sakura bashing, OOC behaviour, maybe Ocs****,**** Uke!Naruto**

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**"Demons Talking"**

_**'Demons Thinking'**_

**S"Parseltounge"S**

_**S'Parseltounge Thoughts'S**_

Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, was currently looking for a certain slip of paper when he thought of what he was looking for.

He had a slip of paper that acts like a portkey to his old friend Tsunade's office who was the current leader of her village.

After searching franticly for the piece of paper that would change the fate of everyone he finally found the precious slip and said the word..._ 'bloodpops'_

_**In Konoha...**_

"NO!" Shizune yelled furiously as she took away her sensei's favorite drink, sake.

Everyone outside acted like it was a common routine.

"You have your paperwork and the village to care about. YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE DRINKING SAKE!" scolded Shizune as she secretly took the sake from Tsunade's secret sake stash which was beside the endless piles of paperwork.

Shizune held them behind her back before her sensei found out and screamed her head off when a loud pop sounded behind her.

"Nice to see you Tsunade," Dumbledore greeted happily unaware of the tension. "I have an S-rank mission for five jonin-level ninja."

_'Nice timing.'_ thought the grateful blonde who was just nearly throttled by her furious assistant.

Said blond Hokage straightened up and asked for the details.

"Well I need 5 of the best and them to be age 14-17 for it to work." Dumbledore explained.

"Well I guess maybe the Kazekage could go and my best ninja are Naruto, the Uchiha, Sai and the Nara." answered the blonde.

_'There has to be drama there if I put them into that place together.'_ Tsunade thought as she had an evil smile in her mind. A chibi Tsunade punched the air and thought._ 'Serves them right for giving me headaches. Shannaro!' _(spending time with Sakura really rubbed off on her)

"They can come here at 12pm tomorrow and we can bring them to headquarters so they can spend time familiarizing with the others." Dumbledore told her.

Dumbledore racked his brain before he remembered what to tell her.

"Don't forget about to tell them about magic and here is the picture of the boy I want you to protect." Dumbledore reminded her as he got out a document and gave it to her.

"I won't. Now go!" Tsunade shooed him out desperately as she wanted to drink her precious sake.

As Dumbledore left they both had a sly smile.

_'Hogwarts is/They are going to get the shock of their life__.__'_ they both thought secretly.

"Shizune bring them here." Tsunade demanded as she secretly opened her sake cabinet.

As Shizune poofed away she quickly opened the drawer with her key...

Only to find cobwebs made by spiders and a note that said 'I found your sake and hid them away again. Get back to work! Shizune'

Said note was currently being ripped apart by a furious Godaime.

_'I will have my revenge.'_ thought Tsunade angrily as she wrote down ideas for her apprentice's punishment.

_**Currently with Shizune...**_

_'Where to go?' _she wondered as she walked down the street.

_'The Kazekage would be easy but...'_ Shizune thought halfway.

_'Knowing Sasuke would be stalking Naruto and Kazekage-sama would be in his office using his sand eye to spy on Naruto.' _thought Shizune sweat dropping.

_'First I need to send a letter to Kazekage-sama and then go over to training ground 10 to find Shikamaru as he would be cloud gazing or napping.'_ planned Shizune turning around and towards the direction of the messenger birds.

_'But where will I find Naruto?' _Shizune wondered as she tripped over a stone.

But then Shizune had a thought. "AT ICHARAKU!" she yelled having a conclusion.

Everybody turned around and stared at her. As though they were daring her to yell again.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" yelled Shizune embarressed. "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

And with that she ran towards the messenger birds and wrote a note on a piece of cream coloured parchment.

**The note**

_**Kazekage-sama,**_

_**Tsunade-sama has decided to send you, Naruto, Uchiha, Nara and Neji**__**.**_

_**It is a year-long mission and will require your knowledge about the wizards and witches outside the Hidden Continents.**_

_**It is a mission on the outside and will be an S-class mission.**_

_**Our client is Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore and he is the headmaster of Hogwarts School of WItchcraft and Wizardry.**_

_**You are to protect a boy named Harry Potter as he is important to the entire England.**_

_**And, don't molest our dear blonde, he's clueless.**_

_**We hope you can make it,**_

_**Shizune (the Hokage's secretary)**_

Nodding her head Shizune tied the scroll to the black pigeon's leg and let the bird free.

Telling the bird where to go she watched as the tiny pigeon flew towards Suna.

_'Four more to go.'_ thought the girl as she checked of the names.

Walking towards Icharaku she thought about Naruto.

_'He' defiantly uke-material and he's still clueless about their feelings towards him. Maybe they weren't flirting hard enough, since they all seem to have an interest in him. I have a feeling that the Nara is going to have holes burning through his head with all the love rivals.' _Shizune sighed. _'It won't be a good day for him.'_

_'Well I'm off to find the others.'_ she thought.

And with that she ran towards Icharaku.

**How was that?**

**I decided that I am ****NOT**** going to do the others since I will use up to 4 chapters.**

**So next they will be up to the point where they just heard the details and waiting for the old man to come.**

**The person who wrote this wants to remain a secret so I am NOT typing this story.**

**Feel free to flame because I don't care and I find it funny so please do.**

**Ja ne,**

**The Author**

**Hi everyone,**

**I'm back! I just needed a little break so now I will update every week. I have homework and I am barely keeping up.**

**I don't own Naruto but I do own this plot.**

Today everybody was standing in front of Tsunade as she finished giving them the details.

Naruto was pretty excited about going to the other side of the world while the 'rivals' are currently having a three-way glaring contest.

'_It's the perfect time for us to get together.' _thought Sasuke looking over to the over-excited blonde, breaking the glaring contest.

'_He's so cute!' _thought a blushing Neji.

"Anyway hold onto this and don't let go unless you land somewhere." Said the smirking Hokage.

She handed them a smelly brown hat and they landed at an unfamiliar place with strange people staring at them.

"Welcome to…"

**How was that? Sorry it was short but I was more of a one shot person so…**

**Anyway I've decided to continue this story and write for you next time!**

**The Author**


	2. Time to Time

**Chapter Three**

**Hi everyone, I am back from the trip and I will be updating more now!  
>Here is chapter three since the second chapter was short so I put it with chapter one. This starts after Harry blows up.<br>Signed,  
>The Author<strong>

Harry Potter the boy-who-lived, was currently red in the face as Hermione tried to explain why they couldn't have told him any thing when Mrs Weasley called for them.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione! It's time for the meeting to start." hollered Mrs Weasley.

The trio ran downstairs, excited to find out what was happening.

As Harry raced down he was still angry at his friends but to a lower level of anger.

"Here by we call the Order of the Pheonix into order." stated Sirius quite loudly.

"You can sit down now Black," Snape sneered. "This is not the Order of Fried Dogs."

Sirius sat down oppisite of him and they started a glaring match. One could see lightning spark between them as they had a glaring competion.

"Enough Severus, Sirius." Dumbledore scolded. "We have important news to tell everyone."

"But Albus the-" Professor Mcgonagall exclaimed in fright before Dumbledore cut her off.

"They are as trustworthy as I am." Dumbledore told her trying to convince her.

"Who?" asked Hermione. Her eyes lit up at the thought of having more knowledge. "You didn't mention anyone to us."

"As I was saying, we will have special guests coming to Hogwarts this year and they will also teach you the art of muggle fighting techniques." explained Dumbledore with a glint in his eye. "They will also be guarding the school and learning as fifth year students-"

"How old are they?" asked Harry cutting off Dumbledore and Ron who wanted to ask the same question.

"They're 15." answered Sirius which everyone except Snape and Dumbledore stared at. "What? I know stuff too." murmured Sirius while pouting.

"Anyway, they're going to arri-" Dumbledore got cut off again as 5 teenagers landed with a portkey. (Poor Dumbledore, always getting cut off)

"Welcome to the secret meeting place of the Order of the Pheonix." welcomed Dumbledore. "Please itroduce yourselves.

The teens stood up and introduced themselves.

"Hi I am Uzum-" Naruto got nudged and Neji reminded him that they were supposed to put it the other way around. "I mean Naruto Uzumaki! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled.

_'Man is he loud.' _the Order thought having a small sweatdrop moment.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke stated.

_'What's wrong with him?'_ the Golden Trio thought.

"Neji Hyuga at your service." itroduced Neji bowing a little.

"Gaara Sabaku." Gaara stated emotionessly.

"How troublesome," mumured Shikamaru "Shikamaru Nara."

"Are they the guards?" asked Hermione agnoring them "They look too young."

"We might be young but we are capable." answered Neji coldly glaring at her. "We are the best of our generation at combat." added Naruto.

"Really?" Ron said not believing them "Your the same age as us and you don't have magic."

"We have chakra and we are better at combat baka." Sasuke insulted him.

"Ok everyone calm down and we can start the meeting." Dumbledore said.

And so the meeting eventually finished and they got to the room they were staying in.

But there was only four beds and poor Naruto was left out.

Eventually the others noticed and argued over who Naruto was sleeping with.

Naruto, tired of this fighting jumped into Gaara's bed (since Gaara had difficulty sleeping even after the extraction) hugging said Gaara.

The boys exchanged glares and Gaara smirked a victiory smirk and snuggled closer to Naruto.

**How was that? Was that long enough?  
>By the way, thanks for the people who reviewed. I can't believe how many positive reviews I got. 100% positive.<br>From,  
>A very happy Author<strong>


	3. Mornings

**Sorry to say but I will be unavailable for about a week or two as I will be moving houses, planning an Easter celebration, catching up with my friends and packing.**  
><strong>By the way Tsunade appeared before old man Hokage died because Jaraiya finally convinced her to go back.<strong>

**Signed Alice**

The next day Naruto woke up and found that Gaara had his face close to his neck and Gaara's arms around his shoulders. He blushed bright red and started to slightly squirm, trying to get out of the red heads firm grip. But he just wouldn't let go.

That was how Gaara found his crush this morning at 6:00 am. Squirming helplessly and as red as a tomato. He opened his eyes a chuckled at the sight, letting Naruto know he was awake.

He let go of Naruto gently and told Naruto to get dressed.

When Naruto went into the bathroom with his things, Gaara had his evil smirk on and smirked at his companions who were now wide awake.

Sasuke's Pov

I glared at Sabuku as he smirked at us. Gaara: 64, Sasuke: 66, Neji: 59

The score was starting to get so high I nearly lost count.

I looked over at Shikamaru who went back to sleep after he felt someone smirk in victory. Who knew he had a smirk detector in his brain.

'It's time to put my plan in motion,' I thought 'Dobe will always love me.'

As Naruto came out he blushed brightly when he looked at Gaara and ran downstairs in his black and orange jumpsuit. I was filled with jealousy so much you could almost see smoke coming out my ears.

No one's pov

It was a good thing that Naruto was the last one because breakfast was at 6:15 am and you never would want to miss Mrs Weasley's wonderful cooking.

They walked downstairs glaring at each other (except for Shikamaru) and had a mini tournament of 'Jan, Ken, Pong' to see who would be sitting next to Naruto today.

Sasuke won with rock and paper and walked faster down the stairs than the others.

He sat down next to the blonde idiot and started to eat some toast.

Neji sat on the other side of Naruto and started a glaring contest with Gaara, who sat next to him. The contest was so intense that Dung had shivered and moved farther from them.

Shikamaru just sighed at their behaviour and sat next to Hermione who started to ask him questions about his home, life, shinobi facts and shinobi secrets.

He replied with an 'shut up troublesome girl' and had a nap on the table.

Hermione was nearly bursting with tears and Harry, having seen what happened started shouting that he needed to apologize.

"No he doesn't. What if that girl can't brush it off?" Neji suddenly said, stopping his glaring contest with Gaara.

"Yes he does, he hurt her feelings." Harry reasoned getting angrier. "She was just asking him some question!"

"There were hundreds of questions and it was rather our village's secrets." Shikamaru replied waking up from his short nap "The troublesome girl just wouldn't shut up so I told her to."

"She's not troublesome!" Ron shouted his ears red.

"Relax guys, Shikamaru thinks everything is troublesome." Naruto explained "He even thinks breathing is troublesome but he won't stop because dying is troublesome too."

The wizards gaped; they didn't know anyone as lazy as that.

The started whispering but was quiet the entire time.

Soon enough the days went past after breakfast. Nothing interesting happened and the meetings would go on and on and on about death eaters and what to do. Naruto still slept in Gaara's bed every night and he slept with a smile on his face.

The battles continued and yet, our blonde hero was still as clueless as a goldfish about the feeling the others had.

**A/N**

**I forgot to mention that Shikamaru will not be on the chase for our beloved blonde.  
>Thanks for reviewing guys!<br>Signed,  
>a very happy Alice<strong>


	4. Note: Abandoned

Mina-san,

I'm so sorry that I didn't update. I'm just not interested anymore. Forgive me, but I have sadly abandoned it. I don't have that much time anymore and I can only focus on 1 story. I've also lost the plot so if anybody can just adopt it, I'll be very happy. Again, I'm so sorry. T.T

Signed,

A very sad author


	5. AN and adopters finalised!

_**Readers and Reviewers**_

The adopters are confirmed and they are the awesome, super, awesome Komami and wolfydies. I am so happy that other authors really liked my work and hope to write more. Thank you for supporting me reviewers. I really do appreciate the reviews and kind words you all sent my way. Last but not least, readers. It gives me great hope that you can spare enough time to read an ameteur's story. Good luck to all and thank you again.

_**Flamers...**_

Some of you make me so upset. I am still in school and not yet 16 and people still swear at me in reviews. Please keep all words PG. You know who you are and the swearing should tone down a bit instead of swear words in every sentence you write. Please do know that if you want to swear, make a point. Don't just swear and don't tell me what's wrong. Have a good day and I hope you are having good luck.

In overall, I will see you next time a plot drops on my head and please have a wonderful day.

From a tired author.


End file.
